The Forbidden Affair
by shin123
Summary: You and your brother having an affair. No, not that LOVE affair, just an affair in BED.The new twist and turns of a forbidden affair between siblings is not so ordinary now after all.Maybe because they don't know the truth.Or maybe because, the truth is there, but you're still believing the lies. And the forbidden fruit tastes the sweetest


prologue

The new twist and turns of a forbidden affair between siblings is not so

ordinary now after all.

Maybe because they don't know the truth.

Or maybe because, the truth is there, but you're still believing the lies.

Kudo shiho is living a normal life as a college student. She's happy and contented with her friends except her family. Her parents were always up to their business and has never given them a quality time.

She was forced by her mother to live in a condo with her brother kudo shinichi for them to get close to each other. And as their parents are both unaware, shiho and shinichi has a past which led them in hating each other so much.

Shiho tried to do everything for Shinichi just to forgive her in what she has done 'til

she got tired and she just got used to it.

She even hated shinichi so much for making her suffer every now and then.

'Til that night came..

..and the forbidden fruit tastes the sweetest.

...

Part 1

[Shiho's POV]

Damn it! * Bogsh * Argh! * Bangs! * hmp! Argh!* I don't want to move to the condo! Tok tok! * Bogsh! * Bangs! *

I paused throwing my things in the trolley suddenly, when someone knock on the door of my room.

"Honey? Are you okay? Please hurry settling your things, I have a meeting. "

"Yes, kaasan." I use my sacrament tone by answering her.

Its so annoying! Why do I have do live with him in one condo?! Like you know, your just having a peaceful life but suddenly you'll move to your brother's condo?! I'm also fine here! I, our five maids, our three drivers who are with me every day and I am also happy?

Yes, im also happy because im not with niisan! Because we hate each other.

As if were gonna be ok! .

By the way. I'll introduce myself first.

Im kudo shiho. 20 years old. Still studying. Now moving in Kudo shinichi's condo unit. _ im bad trip! YES, as in YES, I am super bad trip. Wanna know? okaasan knew that we don't want to be together but here we are, going together in the same roof?

WTH? What just happen in my life every day?! I assure, there will be always a war in the condo.

-_- Oh yes, that is life when shinichi-niisan and I are together.

You will gonna know why.

I also ended in a packing my belongings. I saw mom sitting and waiting in the living room while walking in the stares.

"kaasan, shinichi-niisan?" I asked.

"In the car, his waiting. Lets go." Then mom stand from sitting on the sofa.

Oh yeah. Great, I have many things here! Then niisan was waiting in the car?!

"kaasan, wait. Please call niisan, I just want him to help me carrying my things. "I ask mom.

"Okay, wait." Then mom took her phones in her red chanel bag that she held. What is that! Why not call him up outside! Why do we need a cellphone even his out there!

"Hello Shin-chan, please come here in shi-chan's room and help her carrying her things. "Then kaasan ends the call. She didn't wait on niisan's response.

"He's coming, honey." Mom said while standing in the door.

I just gave a fake smile to kaasan. Until now i'm still upset for what she did. She want us (me and niisan) to be close even there is no chance? at the past, yes, but not, when that accident happened

"give me that!" I'm surprised when suddenly niisan get my bag which im holding. He must really love to shout on me? O.o

I walk seriously out of the house. Letting him to take my things. My thing are huge and heavy you no!

so he let me take everything into his car then he'll relax in his car not to help me? TSK.

Kaasan also ride on the car. And that because he volunteer like a good son that he will bring kaasa in her meeting with the board members to the company that is ours. As kaasan want to see me going in HIS condo, also she want to have lunch with us because we just see each other sometimes. Dad and mom are always out of town for business. We are also holding a large companies all over the world. But as my best friend, kazuha that is also rich, and we are not really happy with our life. I felt that I don't have a family, because they have no quality time with us .

niisan entered the car. I sit at the backseat with mom ,and niisan is the driver. When he had the car, he look at me through the rearview mirror, he smile. What is this idiot planning? -_-

I squint angrily at him.

Oh yes. Brother's smile disappeared and he gave me a cold death glare. Why do i care?

Suffer now! I will be with you in the same roof! But i'am also suffering ...

We are quiet at the whole trip. Until my phone ring. I get it in my favorite bag.

Calling .. kazuha ..

I answered those calls.

"Hello?"

[Hello, shiho! Why didn't you tell me that you'll move at your brothers condo?!]

"what? How did you know?"

[don't what how did you know me? I'm here at you house in the gate!]

"Oh, did I tell you to go in my house?"

[oi! shiho! What the heck! I told you last night that we are going to shopping, didn't i?]

"aww, kaz! Do not shout! Okay okay, we meet tonight at 5pm. Same mall, same place, same outfit. Ok? "

[Fine. I'll wait.]

"yeah"

Then I end the call and put the phone back in my bag.

"Who's that?" niisan asked.

"The hell you care." Then I gave him my deadliest smile.

"TSK." He smirks. Wow. Since when did he start caring about me?

"Hey, you two. I already want the two of you to be close but look at this?. "

"I don't want a sibling that is childish." niisan said in a sarcastic tone.

"Neither do I." I said while smiling.

"What did you said?!" He asked, looking at me through the rearview mirror of the car.

"I said -"

As usual. He is the one that holding my things. HAHAHA! And of course mom is here yet he want to be impressed. I don't feel his .

I first settled my things before eating with mom and niisan. But the only thing is ,dad's not here, because he is now in Singapore for business merging. We persuade him not going along.

So far, it was fine at the lunch. We(me and him) are not talking. But the atmosphere was ok again because of kaasan's prattle.. and so far, everything went fine.

But later? Well, I don't know.

I am here today on the condo's living room. it is big. With its own dining room and kitchen. I also have my own room. But too sad, there is only one CR. So it Means, I'll have to be fast every morning to use the bath.

And also because, niisan is entering our company. He is a CEO. I also, here, attending more. Graduating.

I also felt there someone behind me. It was just him. He smirks at me, but then I look away. I just watched the beautiful scene outside a condo here. The scenes is really relaxing.

I'm just surprised with someone touch my waist.I got shocked. Then suddenly she whispered in my ear.

"Welcome to hell, dear sister."

I'm terrified to what he said. Especially when I feel his lip in my ears.

He is now threatening me!

I tried to be strong. I look at him face to face. He is smiling! But he

is smiling in a harmful way! Is this the way of his evil plan?

"Thank you. Coming from you, i should be flattered." I murmur while

His jaw tracing down to His neck with my index finger, my left hand is on His

shoulder. His two hand are in my waist.

He smile. "maybe it time for me to charge your income sins. " he says whispering.

I pushed him suddenly. Maybe there are too much seconds when our eyes met then i speak.

"I only have one sin and I already paid it by your sarcasms. " I said in a cool voice

"Ok." He get his two hands off me and add. "But i tell you now, don't ever make my life worst and worst until to death. "he said. I cant even read his face because he look at me in no expressions. I didn't speak. I chose to shut up.

I bow because anytime I feel the tears fall in my eyes. He left, I turned away from him. When I hear a loud "bhagg" that means the door close its also the time my tears really fall.I sit.

Why is he like that? Is my sins too painful to him so that he'll do this to me? What should i do? It is what I told mom. And this is the reason why I don't want to be with him in one place. That because I'm sure that im the one to suffer to treat him. Is it fault if I don't want him to have another woman in his life at the past?! Is it fault if ever at the past, im just his only princess?! Is it bad to be jealous on his first love? I also don't want that happened. But why until now he is like this to me?

(to be continued)


End file.
